Hasta el final
by Komat-Kamit
Summary: "Es Navidad y Ranma se le declara a alguien que no es Akane ¿Que pensara Akane? ¿Que hara?" Hola! Les traigo otra historia triste.Leanla y espero que les guste.


Hasta el Final.

* * *

Espero y les guste esta historia. Se me vino a la mente escuchando la cancion de Belanova "Hasta el Final" Se las recomiendo mucho, es muy triste la cancion pero esta genial.

Ranma 1/2 y La cancion de Belanova no son mios.

* * *

Es Navidad en Nerima. La gente va y viene comprando los regalos para sus familiares, la cena antes de Navidad.

En la casa Tendo todos actuaban "normalmente" Soun y Genma jugaban su típico juego de fichas y siempre Genma hacia que Soun volteara hacia atrás y cambiar así las fichas para poder ganar. Kasumi estaba en la cocina preparando la cena, Nabiki contaba sus yens, Akane estaba en su cuarto llorando y Ranma estaba con Ukyo. Dos días antes del 24 de diciembre, Ranma se le declaro a Ukyo frente a todos. Soun y Genma rompieron el compromiso, Shampoo y Kodachi siempre trataban de atacar a Ukyo y dejaron de molestar a Akane. Ryoga y Kuno trataron de vengarse de Ranma por jugar con los sentimientos de Akane.

Akane estaba en su cuarto devastada, tenía en sus manos un pequeño portarretratos que le había regalado Ranma en su cumpleaños y una foto de ellos 2. Lo tiro a la basura junto con todo lo que él le había regalado, se medio seco las lagrimas, fue a baño y se limpio la cara, bajo al comedor.

Kasumi ya está la cena?

Si Akane, siéntate.

Familia a cenar- Grito Kasumi.

Todos se sentaron y antes de empezar a comer llegaron Ranma y Ukyo agarrados de las manos, se sentaron y empezaron a cenar. La cena fue muy silenciosa, nadie se atrevía hablar.

Cuando terminaron cada uno subió a su habitación ya a dormir, Ranma y Ukyo compartían cuarto.

**Akane Pov. 2:30 de la madrugada 25 de Diciembre**

*No puedo conciliar el sueño, no mas estoy dándole vueltas a la cama. Iré pos un vaso de agua.* Salgo de mi habitación, y en la habitación de Ranma escucho unos sollozos. Los ignore y seguí mi camino. Me serví un vaso con agua y salí hacia la fuente, me senté en una de las rocas y contemple el reflejo de la luna, se veía muy hermosa, y me acorde de una canción muy bonita que iba con mi situación así que la empecé a cantar:

_Tú sabes que te quiero con todo el corazón,_

_Que todo lo que digo ahora... lo digo con dolor._

_Porque a pesar de todo no te puedo olvidar_

_Y aún así prefiero ahogar mi amor en el fondo del mar_

_Tú sabes que me dueles y no he dejado de llorar_

_El día que te perdí, el día que te perdí no se olvida_

_Tú sabes que me dueles en el fondo de mi alma_

_El día que te perdí, el día que te perdí... yo morí_

*Aun recuerdo ese día. Yo llore toda la noche y no pude dormir*

_Tú sabes que lo que siento, lo sabes corazón,_

_Que yo te di mi vida entera y a tí no te importó_

_Porque a pesar de todo no te puedo olvidar_

_Y aún así prefiero ahogar mi amor en el fondo del mar_

_*_Aunque nunca lo demostré, siempre peleaba por ti*

_Tú sabes que me dueles y no he dejado de llorar_

_El día que te perdí, el día que te perdí no se olvida_

_Tú sabes que me dueles en el fondo de mi alma_

_El día que te perdí, el día que te perdí... yo morí_

_Lloraré para que el sol ya nunca vuelva a brillar _

_Que las estrellas se conviertan en mar,_

_Esa será mi eternidad._

_Lloraré hasta que el viendo deje de soplar _

_Hasta que inunde toda la ciudad... hasta el final._

_Tú sabes que me dueles y no he dejado de llorar _

_El día que te perdí, el día que te perdí... yo morí_

*Te amo Ranma y siempre lo hare. Te amare Hasta el Final*

**Pov. Normal.**

Se quedo ahí sentada, muriendo lentamente.

A la mañana siguiente encontraron su cuerpo bañado en sangre y sin vida alguna, estaba pálida con los labios grises, sus ojos estaban abiertos pero ya no demostraban felicidad. Todos lloraban la perdida de Akane pero quien más lo lamentaba era un chico que tenía su pelo hecho trenza. La enterraron a un lado de donde estaba su madre y todos le llevaron unas lindas flores. Fue el peor 25 de Diciembre que la Familia Tendo y Saotome hayan pasado.

2 Meses después de que Akane muriera Ranma le confesó a Ukyo que no la quería que solamente se había confundido por amor y querer. Que a la única que amo ya se había ido para siempre.

En la lapida de Akane Decía:

Akane Tendo

Una chica valiente,

Gran Persona

Buena Amiga

Mi primer Amor.


End file.
